Canaan Online Shop Items Guide
Canaan Online Shop Items Guide by GMDraic ''Item Shop Guide '' The aim of this guide is to provide a brief overview of the different items available in the Item Shop that can be purchased using gPotato currency. The Item Shop can be accessed in game by clicking the Mall/Auction tab at the top right of the game window and choosing the “Mall” tab. To purchase gPotato click the “Buy gPotato” button at the bottom of the Item Shop window. A new browser window will open where you can choose a payment type. If you are not redirected to this page, you can also access it from the main gPotato website using the “Store” dropdown menu at the top of the page and selecting “Buy gPotato” or by clicking “Buy gPotato” at the top of any page on the Canaan website. ''Exclusives '' Berserker Equipment Chest (Warrior) Use to receive a Treasure Box of the Berserker, which contains a random Lv0 piece of equipment of perfect quality, much more powerful than ordinary equipment. Also contains 20 Intensify Gems. Elemental Awakening Equipment Chest (Mage) Use to receive a Treasure Box of Elemental Awakening, which contains a random Lv0 piece of equipment of perfect quality, much more powerful than ordinary equipment. Also contains 20 Intensify Gems. Vengeful Light Equipment Chest (Priest) Use to receive a Treasure Box of Vengeful Light, which contains a random Lv0 piece of equipment of perfect quality, much more powerful than ordinary equipment. Also contains 20 Intensify Gems. Beast Master Equipment Chest (Ranger) Use to receive a Treasure Box of the Beast Master, which contains a random Lv0 piece of equipment of perfect quality, much more powerful than ordinary equipment. Also contains 20 Intensify Gems. Canaan VIP Card (30 days) Canaan VIP membership for 30 days. Canaan VIP Card (7 days) Canaan VIP membership for 7 days. *VIP membership provides you with: *A “VIP” tag next to your character name. *An additional 7 hours for double experience per week. *Gold gained from combat increased by 10%. *10% discount when purchasing from NPC shops. *30% bonus when selling items to NPC shops. *An additional bag/inventory page and an additional warehouse page. *More room to sell items in player stall. *Times you can repeat a dungeon increased to 12. *Times you can do daily repeatable quests increased by 1. *Increase in rate of material collection. *Additional pet slots and room in pet storage. Elven Rune A mysterious elven rune. Increases movement speed by 100%. Requires level 2 flying skill. Angel’s Wings Made of legendary angel wings. Increases movement speed by 100%. Requires level 2 flying skill. Demon Wings Wings of a terrible demon. Increases movement speed by 100%. Requires level 2 flying skill. Spy’s Toolbox Speak to NPC Bond in Karugarner City and he will give you a quest to purchase a Spy’s Toolbox. On completion you will receive: 2 Adventurer Decks, 2 Life Wells, 2 Pet Energy Wells, Full set of Level 20 orange equipment (8 parts) for your class, and 1 pet Lobster orb (genius 3 or higher). ''For Pets '' Kiss of the Angel<'''br />Use to reset your pet’s training points. '''Pet Oblivion Shard Use to reset your pet’s skill. Pet Skill Box When you open this gift package, you will receive a random level 15 or 35 pet skill book. Primary Pet Fusion Stone Kit Contains a Primary Fusion Stone required to fuse a pet of genius 2 or 3. Also has a chance to receive a rare Fusion Stone Plus or Ultra which further increases fusion success rate. Exclusive Pet Fusion Stone Kit Contains an Exclusive Fusion Stone required to fuse a pet of supreme 1 or higher. Also has a chance to receive a rare Exclusive Fusion Stone Plus or Ultra which further increases fusion success rate. Double Experience Card (Pet) Double pet experience for one hour. Master Trap An extremely rare trap that guarantees a monster’s capture. Advanced Pet Skill Box Contains a random level 55 or 75 pet skill book. Pack of Double Experience Cards (Pet) (10)'''R Contains 10 Pet Experience Cards. '''Pet Care Box Use it to receive one of the following items: Pet Skill Book, Pet Skill Key, or Pet Oblivion Shard. ''Adventure '' Ring of the Chamber Unlocks special rewards in the new instance, the Chamber of Judgement. Box of Portal Scrolls Use it to receive 100 exclusive portal scrolls. Using a portal scroll will teleport you to the main town of the zone you are in. Adventurer Deck Use it to receive 10 Beginners Pass Cards. Beginners Pass Cards can activate bonuses in instances of level 60 and below. Instance bonus includes 20% increased XP from monsters and unlocks a random drop type such as material, experience shard, pet, gem or equipment. Explorer Deck Use it to receive 10 Adventurer Pass Cards. Adventurer Pass Cards can activate bonuses in instances of level 60 and above. Instance bonus includes 20% increased XP from monsters and unlocks a random drop type such as material, experience shard, pet, gem or equipment. Challenger Deck Contains 10 Challenger Pass Cards. Challenger Pass Cards will active rewards in Battlefields. Strength of Heroes Use this concentrated strength of the four heroes from legends, and you will feel completely reborn! Resets your character’s ability points. The Baptism If you feel like you need a change, the Baptism Book will reset all your talent points. You will need to purchase new talent books to learn the skills. Lucky Key Ring Use it and you will receive one, or if you’re especially lucky, two Lucky Keys. Lucky Keys are used to open Lucky Treasure boxes. Double Experience Card (Character) Double experience for your character for one hour. Pack of Double Experience Cards (Character) (10) Contains 10 Character Experience Cards. ''Crafting Materials '' Material Pack (Warrior) Contains random basic materials for forging Warrior equipment. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Material Pack (Mage) Contains random basic materials for forging Mage equipment. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Material Pack (Priest) Contains random basic materials for forging Priest equipment. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Material Pack (Ranger) Contains random basic materials for forging Ranger Equipment. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Advanced Material Pack (Warrior) Contains high-level materials for forging Warrior equipment of level 60 and above. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Advanced Material Pack (Mage) Contains high-level materials for forging Mage equipment of level 60 and above. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Advanced Material Pack (Priest) Contains high-level materials for forging Priest equipment of level 60 and above. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Advanced Material Pack (Ranger) Contains high-level materials for forging Ranger equipment of level 60 and above. Contains at least 2 Superior or higher materials. Primary Gem Box Contains random gems above Fine level. Medium Gem Box Contains random gems above Superior level. Advanced Gem Box Contains random gems above Supreme level. Gem Intensifying Box Use it to receive 100 Intesified Gems for item Intensification. Super Combiner Use this to compound Primary materials into Advanced materials for better crafting. 100% chance to convert materials to a higher level at a rate of 4 to 1. Golden Axe Level 10 The Golden Axe given by the Spirit of the Lake. It can be used to collect any material. Required level: 10. Pure Gold Axe Level 30 Use to collect any material and reduce the collecting time by 20%. Required level: 30. Platinum Axe Level 60 Use to collect any material and reduce the collecting time by 40%. Required level: 60. S'oul of the Artisan' Required to drill 4th, 5th and 6th holes in equipment. You can also purchase Superior and Perfect materials separately. ''Fashion '' In the Fashion section you can purchase various permanent costumes to dress up your character. These also give you a boost of 30 to all of your stats. Some of the costumes you can find are: *French Maid *Pirate Captain *Nurse *Polar Bear *Tiger *Princess *Football Kits (Argentina, England, Italy, France, Germany, Portugal, Spain, Brazil) There are many more, and costumes are always being added to the Item Shop! You can find an up to date list with images in our Costume List. ''Alchemist '' Life Well Stores 200,000 hitpoints. Refills your HP at the end of a fight. Mana Well Stores 200,000 mana points. Refills your MP at the end of a fight. Deep Life Well Stores 1,000,000 hitpoints. Refills your HP at the end of a fight. Deep Mana Well Stores 1,000,000 mana points. Refills your MP at the end of a fight. Pet Energy Well Stores 300,000 energy points. Refills your pet’s HP and MP at the end of a fight. Deep Pet Energy Well Stores 1,500,000 energy points. Refills your pet’s HP and MP at the end of a fight. Massive Life Kit Use to receive 99 potions that can recover 30,000 HP. Usable in battle. M'assive Mana Kit' Use to receive 99 potions that can recover 8,000 MP. Usable in battle. World Tree Cookie Pack< (Pets only!) Use to receive 5 Fruits of the World Tree, which can heal all wounded pets and cheer them up instantly, maximising happiness and vigour points. ''Splendid Wedding Shop '' Lovely Wedding Present Required gift for holding an exclusive wedding. Contains: *1 Exclusive Marriage Certificate *2 Wedding Rings *2 Wedding Dresses *10 Fireworks *11 Wedding (use to present friends with wedding candy, which gives 2 hours double experience) Resplendent Wedding Pack Required gift for holding a splendid wedding. Contains: *1 Splendid Marriage Certificate *2 Wedding Rings *2 Wedding Dresses *20 Fireworks *38 Wedding Candy (use to present friends with wedding candy, which gives 2 hours double experience) Wedding Candies One candy package will be consumed each time you send Wedding Candy. Can only be used up to three days after the wedding. Love Roses Roses symbolise love. It’s the most direct way to show your love. Use to receive 9 Roses. Fireworks Resplendent Fireworks are always suitable for a festival. Use to receive 10 Fireworks. Category:Game basics